zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Zootopia: Crime Files/Gallery
Images relating to Zootopia: Crime Files. |-|Sponsors = IMG 3149.png IMG_3150.PNG |-|Promotional Images = Zootopia Crime Files Title Screen.jpg Solve wild crime cases.jpeg Download.jpg Download (1).jpg Zootopia Crime Files 2.jpg Promo - Chuckles Wanted.png Promo - Save the Zootopia Metropolis.png Judy playing Case Files.png Promo - Discover Hidden Clues.png Quick... expert... analysis.png Arrest the suspects.png Promo - Chuckles Guilty.png Promo - Judy Playing Game.png Promo - Judy annoyed.png |-|Gameplay = CFLS.png|Loading screen CF2x01_Loading.PNG|The loading screen in the updated version of the game CF-ZootopiaMap.PNG ZCF3 Map-Downtown.PNG CF2x01_Case1.PNG CF-Case8.png CFNewLocations.PNG Ready? Investigate.png Crime Files - Lab Sloth.PNG Crime Files - Energy.png IMG_3182.PNG IMG_4202.PNG IMG_4222.PNG IMG_4223.PNG IMG_4236.PNG IMG_4238.PNG IMG_4239.PNG IMG_4240.PNG |-|Case #1: A Jewel of a Nut = Gameplay Past CF1-Suspects.png Crime Files - Scene Cleared.PNG Crime Files - Level Up.PNG New Crime Scene - Train Platform.png New Suspect Trait (Rodney) - Sunflower Soda Drinker.png New Suspect Traits (Merle) - Cheek Pouches, Sunflower Soda Drinker and 1.25" Hind Paws.png New Culprit Trait - 1.25" Hind Paws.png New Medal - Bronze - The Culprit.png Suspects SuspectRodney.PNG New Suspect - Merle.png|Merle the hamster Crime Files - Suspect Merle.PNG Crime Scenes CF-TrainStation.PNG|Searching for clues at Zootopia Central Station Dialogue Crime Files - Clawhauser Happy.PNG Clawhauser - Jeweled Acorn.png Crime Files - Twitchy Squirrel.PNG Clawhauser - Pawprints.png RodneyBlueprints.PNG MerleMouthful.PNG Clawhauser - Saliva Covered.png Clawhauser - Saliva and Sunflower Soda.png Judy Hopps - Cheek Pouches.png Judy Hopps - Stolen Acorn.png Rodney - Sunflower Soda.png Clawhauser - Newspaper.png Judy Hopps - 1.25" Hind Paws.png Judy Hopps - Merle.png MerleNotTasty.PNG ClawhauserPillow.PNG Judy Hopps - Jeweled Acorn.png |-|Case #1(v2): The Wolf of Paw Street = Gameplay CF2x01_Bucks.PNG Merle Guilty.png CF1-Suspects.png SuspectMerleUS.PNG Bonus Mode Unlocked - Savanna Central Station Bonus.png New Clue - Torn Fabric.png New Clue - Saliva-covered Note.png New Clue - Dirty Building Plans.png New Culprit Traits - Red Shirt and Small.png New Culprit Trait - Cheek Pouches.png Suspects Merle US.png Case Files - Dribs.png|Dribs the weasel Crime Scenes CF-TrainStation.PNG|Searching for clues at Zootopia Central Station Dialogue CF2x01_Statue.PNG Merle angry.png DribsBlueprints.PNG Talk to Dribs.png More blueprints.png Judy Hopps - Torn Fabric.png Clawhauser - Torn Fabric.png Judy Hopps - Red Shirt and Small.png Nick Wilde - Saliva-covered Note.png Judy Hopps - Stolen Statue.png Nick Wilde - Mysterious Mastermind and Cryptic Threat.png Chief Bogo - Flora & Fauna and Business Card.png Judy Hopps - Saliva-covered Note and Strange Symbol.png Chief Bogo - Strange Symbol.png Clawhauser - Vandalism and Flora & Fauna.png Judy Hopps - Dirty Building Plans.png Nick Wilde - Dribs.png Judy Hopps - Cheek Pouches and Cryptic Threat.png Nick Wilde - Strange Symbol.png |-|Case #2: Melting Messes = Gameplay Crime Files - Backup.PNG New Clue - Hair.png New Culprit Trait - Short Fur.png New Clue - Peanut Candy Bar Wrapper.png New Clue - Brochure.png New Suspect Traits (Jumbeaux) - Sticky Somethings and Likes Peanut Ice Cream.png New Culprit Trait - Likes Peanut Ice Cream.png CF2CrimeScenePottedPlants.png CF2ClueSuitcaseofCash.png CF2CulpritTraitNameStartsWithP.png CF2RewardBucksx30.png New Suspect Traits (Earl) - Sticky Somethings, Likes Peanut Ice Cream and Nearsighted.png New Suspect Traits (Phern) - Sticky Somethings and Nearsighted.png New Culprit Trait - Sticky Somethings.png New Clue - Broken Glasses.png New Culprit Trait - Nearsighted.png New Clue - Ice Cream Smear.png New Clue - Wood Shavings.png New Clue - Ice Cream Scoop.png New Clue - Saliva.png New Clue - Note.png New Clue - Cell Phone.png New Clue - Blurry Selfie.png New Clue - Trash Can.png New Clue - Comment Card.png New Crime Scene - Flora & Fauna.png New Clue - Glob of Ice Cream.png Bonus Mode - Flora & Fauna.png Bonus Mode - Jumbeaux's Café.png New Crime Scene - Jumbeaux's Shelves.png Past CF2-Suspects.png Suspects Crime Files - Suspect Phern.PNG|Phern the beaver New Suspect - Earl.png Crime Files - Suspect Earl.PNG|Earl the elephant New Suspect - Jumbeaux.png|Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. the elephant SuspectJumbeaux.png|Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. CF-Paul.PNG|Paul the pig (is implied to be the Frantic Pig) Crime Scenes CF-Cafe.PNG|Searching for clues in Jumbeaux's Café Dialogue Clawhauser - Vandals and Jumbeaux's Café.png Clawhauser - Ice Cream Smear.png Clawhauser - Wood Shavings.png Clawhauser - Ice Cream Scoop.png Judy Hopps - Ice Cream Scoop.png Judy Hopps - Peanut Evidence.png Nick Wilde - Elephant.png Nick Wilde - Earl.png Earl - Peanut Evidence.png Earl - Jumbeaux and Paul.png Clawhauser - Vandalism.png Judy Hopps - Paul and Flora & Fauna.png CF-PhernTalk.PNG PaulTalk.PNG Nick Wilde - Sticky Somethings.png Nick Wilde - Broken Glasses.png Judy Hopps - Nearsighted.png Clawhauser - Jumbeaux's Café and Paul.png Clawhauser - Jumbeaux's Shelves.png New Clue - Paul's Trash.png Nick Wilde - Paul's Trash.png Judy Hopps - Glob of Ice Cream.png Judy Hopps - Receipt.png New Clue - Receipt.png Judy Hopps - Beaver.png Judy Hopps - Phern.png Judy Hopps - Ice Cream Smear.png Judy Hopps - Hair.png Nick Wilde - Short Fur.png Judy Hopps - Short Fur.png Judy Hopps - Peanut Candy Bar Wrapper.png Judy Hopps - Elephant Prints and Peanut Candy Bar Wrapper.png Judy Hopps - Jumbeaux.png Jumbeaux - Paul.png Jumbeaux - Sequoia Towers.png Judy Hopps - Brochure.png Judy Hopps - Jumbeaux's Café.png Nick Wilde - Paul and Flora & Fauna.png Nick Wilde - Suitcase of Cash.png Judy Hopps - Note.png Judy Hopps - Jumbeaux2.png Nick Wilde - Paul.png Judy Hopps - Vandalism.png Paul - Sequoia Towers and Jumbeaux.png Nick Wilde - Earl2.png Nick Wilde - Clawhauser.png Clawhauser - Flora & Fauna.png Clawhauser - Cell Phone.png ClawhauserDanceApp.PNG ClawhauserPhoneToilet.PNG Judy Hopps - Blurry Selfie.png PhernSelfie.PNG NickAlmost.PNG EarlImportant.PNG OlEarl.PNG EarlTrash.PNG EarlComment.PNG EarlCard.PNG EarlFinestWork.PNG Judy Hopps - Earl.png |-|Case #2(v2): Seeds of Doubt = Gameplay Backup Officers.png Crime Files - Scene Cleared.png Rodney_-_Guilty.png CF2-Suspects.png New Clue - Business Card.png New Crime Scene - Pawn Shop.png New Clue - Potting Soil.png New Clue - Nutshells.png New Clue - Chewed Wood.png Bonus Mode Unlocked - Flora & Fauna Bonus.png New Culprit Trait - Dirty Somethings.png New Clue - Gross Substance.png New Suspect Trait (Phern) - Dirty Somethings.png New Culprit Trait - Loves Peanuts.png New Suspect Trait (Phern) - Nearsighted.png New Suspect Traits (Earl) - Dirty Somethings, Loves Peanuts and Nearsighted.png New Suspect Traits (Rodney) - Dirty Somethings, Loves Peanuts and Nearsighted.png New Crime Scene - Pawn Shop Counter.png New Clue - Pile of Soil.png New Clue - Rodney's Garbage.png Bonus Mode Unlocked - Pawn Shop Bonus.png New Clue - Plan Fragments.png CF2v2ClueReceipt.png CF2x02-ClueBrochure.PNG CF2v2RaoulDirtySomethingsandLovesPeanutsTraits.png Suspects New Suspect - Rodney.png|Rodney the squirrel UpdatedSuspectRodney.png New Suspect - Raoul.png Paul File.png|The Frantic Pig named Raoul Phern.png Phern Us.png Earl File.png Crime Scenes CF-Cafe.PNG|Searching for clues in Jumbeaux's Café CF2x02-PawnShop.PNG|Searching for clues at Rodney's Pawn Shop CF-PawnShopCounter.PNG Dialogue Didn't vandalize.png Mad Earl.png Talk to Earl.png Talk to Raoul.png Raoul Angry.png Raoul Talking.png Judy nutshells.jpg Earl - mystery.png Crime Files - new video.png Crime Files - vandalism.png Phern talking.png Nick Excited CF.png Rodney_angry.png Nick help a fellow artist.png Con artists don't count.png Nick bandage burn.png Nick on 2 R's.jpg Judy Hopps - Business Card and Flora & Fauna.png Nick Wilde - Pawn Shop.png Clawhauser - Potting Soil.png Clawhauser - Chewed Wood.png Clawhauser - Nutshells.png Judy Hopps - Beaver and Chewed Wood.png Judy Hopps - Potting Soil.png Nick Wilde - Dirty Somethings.png Phern - Commotion and Potted Plants.png Clawhauser - The Culprit loves peanuts and Nutshells.png Judy Hopps - Pawn Shop and Rodney.png Rodney - Raoul.png Clawhauser - Rodney and Pawn Shop Counter.png Clawhauser - Flora & Fauna2.png Judy Hopps - Pile of Soil.png Judy Hopps - Pile of Soil and Hair.png Nick Wilde - Rodney's Garbage.png Judy Hopps - Torn Receipt.png CF2v2PeanutCandyBar.png CF2v2Saliva-CoveredPeanutShells.png CF2v2PeanutCandyBarWrapper.png CF2v2AskRaoul.png CF2v2DevelopmentSequoiaTowers.png CF2v2Flora&Fauna.png CF2v2TalktoRodney.png CF2v2AboutSequoiaTowers.png CF2v2SearchPawnShop.png Earl - Pawn Shop.png |-|Case #3: Slashy Tires = Gameplay ZCF3 Clue-Tools.PNG ZCF3 NewCrimeScene-Alley.PNG New Clue - Torn Flyer.png New Clue - Slashed Tire.png New Clue - Bus Pass.png New Suspect Traits (Mitch) - Claws and Greasy Nails.png New Crime Scene - Limo.png New Suspect Trait (Marie) - Claws.png New Culprit Traits - Claws and Greasy Nails.png New Clue - Dirty Receipt.png New Clue - Receipt2.png New Culprit Trait - Bus Rider.png New Suspect - Antonio.png CF3-Suspects.png Mitch Guilty.png New Crime Scene - Sidewalk.png New Suspect Traits (Antonio) - Claws and Greasy Nails.png New Crime Scene - Limo Seats.png New Clue - Service Sticker.png New Clue - Slashed Tires.png CF3BonusModeUnlockedPlazaStreetBonus.png CF3ColbyClawsandGreasyNailsTraits.png CF3BonusModeUnlockedLimoBonus.png Suspects New Suspect - Colby .png|Colby the mouse ZCF3 SuspectColby.PNG New Suspect - Mitch.png|Mitch the grizzly bear ZCF3 SuspectMitch.PNG New Suspect - Marie.png|Marie the cheetah ZCF3 SuspectMarie.PNG Marieupdatedcasefile.png New Suspect - Teddy.png|Two-Ton Teddy the hippopotamus ZCF3 SuspectTeddy.PNG Friendly hippo thug.png ZCF3 SuspectAntonio.PNG|Antonio the tiger Crime Scenes ZCF3 CrimeScene-Plaza.PNG|Searching for clues in the plaza CF3-CSPlazaStreet.PNG ZCF3 CrimeScene-Limo.PNG|Searching for clues in Marie's limousine Dialogue Chief Bogo - Plaza.png ZCF3 Detective-Oates.PNG|Detective Oates the horse Overwhelmed tiger.png Never shutup.png Oates impressed.jpg Teddy no worries.png Nick stumped on special touch.png Two-Ton special touch.png Nick cynic at heart.png Judy romantic at heart.png Two-Ton's gift.png Judy Special Gift.png Nick on Two-Ton's love.png Clawhauser - Teddy.png Marie - talking.png Marie - what to explain?.png I'm a mechanic.png Mitch - talking.png Nick false happy.png Judy likes Oates.png Pleasure to meet you .png Talk to Oates.png I don't give praise .png Talk to Marie.png Talk to Mitch.png How should I know?.png Know the Mouse.png Guilty Mitch.png Clawhauser on Colby.png Clawhauser - Antonio.png Clawhauser - TTTeddy.png That's enough fox.png Sounds like Antonio.png Antonio - garbage collectors .png Judy receipt.png Nick in shock.png None of your business.png Bag of tools.png Colby's Flyer.png Mitch takes the bus.png Detective Oates - Slashed Tire.png Judy Hopps - Torn Flyer.png Nick Wilde - Flyer.png Judy Hopps - Plaza Street and Flyer.png New Suspect Traits (Colby) - Claws, Greasy Nails and Bus Rider.png Judy Hopps - Bus Pass.png Nick Wilde - Bus Pass.png Judy Hopps - Limo.png Clawhauser - Slashed Tire and Claws.png Clawhauser - Greasy Nails.png Judy Hopps - Plaza Street.png Judy Hopps - Limo and Receipt.png Judy Hopps - Bus Rider and Bus Pass.png Clawhauser - Marie.png Marie - Two-Ton Teddy.png Nick Wilde - Plaza Street.png Two-Ton Teddy - Suspicious Mammal.png Detective Oates - Antonio.png Detective Oates - Sidewalk.png Nick Wilde - Slashed Tires.png Judy Hopps - Two-Ton Teddy and Limo Seats.png Judy Hopps - Tire Slashings and Bag of Tools.png Judy Hopps - Service Sticker.png Nick Wilde - Service Sticker.png Judy Hopps - Marie and Mitch.png Nick Wilde - Limo.png Judy Hopps - Limo and Marie.png Nick Wilde - Bag of Tools, Plaza Street and Flyer.png Colby - Mitch and Alley.png Judy Hopps - Mitch and Alley.png Nick Wilde - Slashed Tires and Plaza Street.png CF3DirtyReceipt.png CF3Receipt.png IMG 3124.PNG IMG 3123.PNG |-|Case #4: Missing Opossum Report = Gameplay CF4KevinTraits.PNG ZCF04 Clue-Document.PNG ZCF4 Traits.PNG CF4Trait4".PNG SuspectTraitsLouise.PNG SuspectTraitsLance.PNG CF4VictorTraits.PNG CF4CluePrints.PNG CF4ClueReceipt.PNG CF4ClueVictorRecords.PNG CF4ClueID.PNG CF4CluePassword.PNG CF4ClueSlip.PNG CF4ClueSchedule.PNG CF4ClueSlipFixed.PNG CF4ClueQuill.PNG CF4ClueChew.PNG CF4ClueGarbageBin.PNG CF4ClueMuckBottle.PNG LouiseGuilty.PNG CF4-Suspects.PNG CF4CS-Station.PNG CF4CS-Bank1.PNG CF4CS-Bank2.PNG CF4CS-Bench.PNG New Clue - Salt Chew.jpg Suspects CF4NewSuspectKevin.PNG|Kevin the porcupine ZCF4 SuspectKevin.PNG CF4NewSuspectLance.PNG|Lance the lemming ZCF4 SuspectLance.PNG CF4NewSuspectLouise.PNG|Louise the lemming ZCF4 SuspectLouise.PNG NewSuspectJanine.PNG|Janine the giraffe ZCF4 SuspectJanine.PNG CF4NewSuspectVictor.PNG|Victor the opossum ZCF4 SuspectVictor.PNG Crime Scenes ZCF4 CrimeScene-Hospital.PNG|Searching for clues in a hospital room ZCF4 CrimeScene-Bank.PNG|Searching for clues at Lemming Brothers Bank ZCF4 CrimeScene-SavannaCentral.PNG|Searching for clues at Savanna Central Dialogue CF4VictorDie.PNG CF4JudyMystery.PNG Nick Circle of Life.png Chief Bogo-Kevin.png CF4QuestionLance.PNG CF4Exhausting.PNG CF4KevinTalk1.PNG CF4KevinSuspect.PNG CF4LifeInsurance.PNG CF4JudyAskKevin.PNG CF4JudyAskLance.PNG CF4EagerLance.PNG CF4LanceBathroom.PNG CF4Business.PNG CF4FoundPolicy.PNG CF4WholeLink.PNG CF4MasterDetective.PNG CF4TwoInchPaws.PNG CF4ClawhauserGold.PNG CF4BorrowedTime.PNG CF4FurStyler.PNG CF4NickTMI.PNG ZCF4 Document.PNG ZCF4 PawPrint.PNG CF4LeastFavorites.PNG CF4Numbers.PNG CF4TrainSchedule.PNG CF4ActionPacked.PNG CF4PrintsSchedule.PNG CF4LikeOates.PNG CF4ClawhauserKevin.PNG CF4AskJanine.PNG CF4KevinPrints.PNG CF4JudyRecords.PNG CF4NickRecords.PNG CF4LookingWell.PNG CF4Thanks.PNG VictorTalk.PNG CF4ScamSense.PNG CF4Passwords.PNG CF4IDLab.PNG CF4FoundID.PNG CF4PubTransport.PNG CF4TornSlip.PNG CF4Paperwork.PNG CF4Payout.PNG CF4AlmostWorthIt.PNG KevinMother.PNG CF4KevinTalk2.PNG CF4KevinTalk3.PNG CF4OatesDeep.PNG CF4IWould.PNG LouiseTalk2.PNG LouiseTalk.PNG Sleepy and forgetful Clawhauser.png CF4VictorsBottle.PNG CF4GetInThere.PNG Foxist.jpg JanineTalk1.PNG JanineTalk2.PNG VictorSleep.PNG LanceTalk.PNG CF4RodentATM.PNG LouiseNumber.PNG LouiseArrest.PNG JudyAskVictor.PNG LouiseVictor.PNG CF4FindQuill.PNG KevinQuill.PNG CF4BrokenQuill.PNG CF4FixItFox.PNG CF4FixedQuill.PNG KevinExplainQuill.PNG PlayingPossum.PNG LanceChew.PNG LunchBag.PNG CF4LancesLicks.PNG ChewFound.PNG CF4LastChew.PNG VictorMedicine.PNG VictorForget.PNG VictorMedicine2.PNG OatesGallop.PNG OatesMane.PNG CF4OneSuspect.PNG LouiseAdmit1.PNG LouiseAdmit2.PNG CF4FoundID.PNG OatesSC.PNG IMG 3153.PNG |-|Case #5: Necklace Nabbers = Gameplay CrimeSceneDMV.PNG SuspectTraitWilfred.PNG CF5-Suspects.png Wilfred Guilty.png IMG 3232.PNG IMG 3536.PNG IMG 4012.PNG IMG 4179.PNG JewelryBag.PNG IMG 4242.PNG IMG 4244.PNG Suspects NewSuspectDonna.PNG|Donna the mouse ZCF5 SuspectDonna.png ZCF5 SuspectDinks.png|Dinks the gerbil NewSuspectWilfred.PNG|Wilfred the wolf ZCF5 SuspectWilfred.png NewSuspectLeonard.PNG|Leonard the antelope ZCF5 SuspectLeonard.png ZCF5 SuspectPhil.png|Phil the raccoon Dialogue WilfredSignature.PNG PortfolioPamphlet.PNG DonutShopCF.PNG DonutDMV.PNG QuestionDonna.PNG DinksDonuts.PNG DinksInteresting.PNG DonnaTalk1.PNG DonnaTalk2.PNG DonnaTalk3.PNG DinksTalk.PNG QuestionDinks.PNG LeonardTalk1.PNG LeonardTalk2.PNG LeonardTalk3.PNG WilfredLeonard.PNG QuestionLeonard.PNG WilfredBill.PNG LeonardPamphlet.PNG PhilTalk1.PNG PhilTalk2.PNG PhilTalk3.PNG Another day for raccoon.png Bought trash and put in trash.png Raccoon sterotypes.jpg CF5-Flash.PNG WilfredTalk.PNG WilfredIOU.PNG WilfredBroke.PNG WilfredAdmit.PNG WilfredPrison.PNG WilfredDinks.PNG OatesKeen.PNG ClawhauserPhil.PNG Smart bunny cute fox.jpg NickWallet.PNG NickCostumes.PNG NickFlashPoetry.PNG DonnaPlanner.PNG DonnaTalk4.PNG DinksTalk2.PNG DinksTalk3.PNG Judy arrest mode.jpg Phil Business Mammal.jpg Nick Mask Card.jpg Phil offended.jpg OatesClosure.PNG LeonardTalk4.PNG LeonardTalk5.PNG Nick cute one.png IMG 3534.PNG IMG 3535.PNG IMG 3537.PNG IMG 4227.PNG IMG 4228.PNG |-|Case #6: The Big Catch = Gameplay CF6-Suspects.png CrimeSceneStatues.PNG CF6CS-Train.PNG CF6ClueTools.PNG CF6ClueBanner.PNG CF6ClueTracks.PNG CF6TornCard.PNG CF6ClueDirtyReceipt.PNG SuspectTraitRouge.PNG Chuckles Guilty.png Suspects DribsC6.PNG|Dribs NewSuspectChuckles.PNG|Chuckles the wolverine SuspectChuckles.PNG CF6NewSuspectRogue.PNG|Le Rouge the red panda SuspectRouge.PNG CF6NewSuspectReuben.PNG|Reuben the porcupine SuspectReuben.PNG NewSuspectGia.PNG|Gia the giraffe SuspectGia.PNG Crime Scenes BellwethersOfficeCF.PNG|Searching for clues in Bellwether's office CrimeSceneTrain.PNG|Searching for clues in a train Dialogue Judy on literally.jpg CF6ClawhauserBanner.PNG Judy on Nick's sneezing.jpg CF6OatesDribs.PNG DribsCrimeLord.PNG DribsBall.PNG ChucklesTalk.PNG ChucklesTalk2.PNG ChucklesTalk3.PNG ChucklesTalk4.PNG Chuckles calling Judy adorable.jpg ChucklesArrest.PNG ChucklesCaught.PNG ChucklesSwampland.PNG QuestionChuckles.PNG RougeTalk.PNG RougeTalk2.PNG RougeTalk3.PNG RogueReceipt.PNG RougeConsultation.PNG ReubenTalk1.PNG ReubenTalk2.PNG ReubenTalk3.PNG ReubenHesitant.PNG ReubenChuckles.PNG ClubCard.PNG StrangePorcupineSuspect.PNG NickOffice.PNG ClawhauserFrosting.PNG FlowerFlour.PNG TracksStick.PNG NickTools.PNG IntroduceGia.PNG NickFlour.PNG Keychain.PNG GiaTalk.PNG GiaTalk2.PNG PowderTools.PNG Oates metaphor.png OatesRight.PNG FactuallyChallenged.PNG OatesBellwthersOffice.PNG ChucklesQuiet.PNG BogoDribs.PNG GiaCode.PNG JudyReuben.PNG GiaBook.PNG NickSudoku.PNG GiaSolvedPage.PNG DribsThings.PNG DribsRantings.PNG ReubenOffice.PNG ClawhauserSolvePuzzle.PNG Nick on Le Rouge and Reuben.png Le Rouge Advisory Board.png Dribs - Le Rouge.png Dribs_-_Reuben.png ReubenFlowerFlourguy.png ReubenDecoration.png ReubenLapel.png Reubensorry.png JudyWetotallyunderstands.png Rebuenfrosting.png Frostingreturned.png ReubenChucklesbakeryorder.png NickJustacriminalmastermind.png |-|Case #7: Guilty As Charged = Gameplay CF7-Suspects.png CF7-CS-Desk.PNG CF7-CS-VerminsFacade.PNG CF7-CS-WetCement.PNG CF7Suspicious Doorstop.jpg Dino Guilty.png Suspects CF7NewSuspectAlice.PNG|Alice the shrew SuspectAlice.png CF7NewSuspectClara.PNG|Clara the mouse SuspectClara.png|Clara the mouse CF7NewSuspectDino.PNG|Dino the pack rat SuspectDino.png CF7NewSuspectNolte.PNG|Nolte the hamster SuspectNolte.png CF7NewSuspectPhyllis.PNG|Phyllis the squirrel SuspectPhyllis.png Crime Scenes CF7-Vermins.PNG|Searching for clues at Vermin's CF7CashierDesk.PNG Dialogue CF7ClawhauserReceipt.PNG CF7ClawhauserTiny.PNG CF7OatesQuestion.PNG CF7Alice.PNG CF7AliceCredit.PNG CF7Receipt.PNG CF7DinoFlattered.PNG CF7DinoClara.PNG CF7ClaraOutfit.PNG CF7OatesAlice.PNG CF7SearchStore.PNG CF7Footage.PNG CF7Dino.PNG CF7TalkToDino.PNG CF7StageDoor.PNG CF7CreditCard.PNG CF7ClaraCard.PNG CF7FoundCard.PNG CF7ClaraCardOutfit.png CF7ClaraNoFraudulent.png CF7RuinedOutfit.PNG CF7CouponsNolte.PNG CF7NolteEntertainer.PNG CF7VerminsFans.PNG CF7Sublet.PNG CF7SuspiciousTrash.PNG Nickseeingvalue.png CF7JudyHarhar.png CF7ClawhauserTrash.PNG CF7ClawhauserFindings.PNG CF7CheckOnClara.PNG CF7Notebook.PNG CF7HairGel.PNG CF7SearchBag.PNG CF7Voucher.PNG CF7OatesCouchGems.png CF7JudyZing.png CF7TalkToAlice.PNG CF7FoundRecepits.PNG CF7ClawhauserVoucher.PNG CF7LoungeCarpets.PNG CF7PhyllisApartment.PNG CF7AliceCode.PNG CF7AliceCarpets.PNG CF7CriminalEntertainer.PNG CF7DinoArrest.PNG CF7Dinonocard.png CF7DinoBags.PNG CF7NickCD.png CF7PhyllisNolteAlice.PNG CF7AliceKeychain.PNG CF7ReturnToAlice.PNG CF7AliceCreditCard.PNG CF7NolteSongbook.PNG CF7NolteArtist.PNG CF7ClawhauserSongbook.PNG CF7FavoriteSong.PNG CF7-NolteThanks.PNG CF7NolteGazelleSong.png CF7PhyllisMegaCoupon.png CF7PhyllisReunited.png CF7SaveSoMuch.png |-|Case #8: Burgled Berries = Gameplay CF8-Suspects.png CF8CS-JuiceBar.PNG CF8CS-GreenHorn.PNG CF8CulpritTraits.PNG CF8KateeTraits.PNG KateeGuilty.png Suspects CF8NewSuspectCleo.PNG|Cleo the giraffe SuspectCleo.png CF8NewSuspectFinnick.PNG|Finnick SuspectFinnick.png CF8NewSuspectGlenn.PNG|Glenn the beaver SuspectGlenn.png CF8NewSuspectKatee.PNG|Katee the koala SuspectKatee.png SuspectWilfred(2).png|Wilfred Crime Scenes CF8FruitStand.PNG|Searching for clues at a fruit stand CF8JuiceBar.PNG|Searching for clues at Cleo's Juice Bar CF8GreenHorn2.PNG|Searching for clues at The Green Horn in Savanna Central Dialogue CF8StolenBerries.PNG CF8QuestionFinnick.PNG CF8OldPartner.PNG CF8CantTalk.PNG CF8Slyfox.png CF8FriendSuspectSuspicious.png CF8JuiceBarFlyer.PNG CF8QuestionCleo.PNG CF8CleoWilfred.PNG CF8WilfredBail.PNG CF8WilfredCleo.PNG CF8DontShooUs.PNG CF8JuicyLetter.PNG CF8CleoLetter.PNG CF8BlowingOffSteam.PNG CF8VanKey.PNG CF8FinnickVan.PNG CF8TheaterFan.PNG CF8OatesFruitStand.PNG CF8CombTheComb.PNG CF8FinnicksEyebrows.PNG CF8Tweezers.PNG CF8FinnickGreenHorn.PNG CF8GreenHorn.PNG CF8QuestionGlenn.PNG CF8GlennRobbery.PNG CF8GrassBar.PNG CF8GlennKatee.png CF8KateeVan.PNG CF8PillBottle.PNG CF8CaffeinePills.PNG CF8WorksLate.PNG CF8Glasses.PNG CF8Monogram.PNG CF8WilfredConnection.PNG CF8WilfredWorkingLate.PNG CF8KateesPrints.PNG CF8WakeUp.PNG CF8DozedOff.PNG CF8ArrestKatee.png CF8KateeAdmit1.PNG CF8KateeAdmit2.PNG CF8ProudDay.PNG CF8ChiefBogoFinnick.png CF8ChiefBogoCleo.png CF8ChiefBogoGlenn.png CF8MisplacedGift.PNG CF8LovingThis.PNG CF8YouBet.PNG CF8Enjoyed.PNG CF8GoodTaste.PNG CF8JustFixedIt.PNG CF8MissingTool.PNG CF8ToolParts.PNG CF8Clawhauser - Juicing Tool.png CF8FixedTool.PNG CF8LostMarbles.png CF8MarblesGreenHorn.png CF8FoundLostMarbles.PNG CF8GlennNuts.png |-|Case #9: Jail Break! = Gameplay CF9-Suspects.png CF9SceneBriefingRoom.PNG CF9NewSceneDesk.PNG CF9NewSceneMapClose.PNG CF9ClueDirtyCase.PNG CF9ClueTornPamphlet.PNG CF9ClueBrokenKey.PNG CF9ClueDirtyNote.PNG CF9ClueStickySubstance.PNG CF9ClueThreads.PNG CF9ClueFootage.PNG CF9ClueBoxFiles.PNG NeilGuilty.png Suspects CF9NewSuspectNeil.PNG|Neil the panda SuspectNeil.png CF9NewSuspectHerbert.PNG|Herbert the goat SuspectHerbert.png CF9NewSuspectYolanda.png|Yolanda the zebra SuspectYolanda.png CF9NewSuspectTony.PNG|Tony the rabbit SuspectTony.png SuspectPhil(2).png|Phil Crime Scenes CF9SceneDesk.PNG CF9SceneDeskClose.PNG CF9SceneBullpen.PNG CF9SceneMap2.PNG CF9SceneMap.PNG Dialogue CF9BogoBadNews.png CF9ChucklesEscape.PNG CF9HelpedEscape.PNG CF9OatesFreedom.PNG CF9DirtyKey.PNG CF9Pamphlet.PNG CF9QuestionNeil.PNG CF9JailKey.PNG CF9BoneheadMove.PNG CF9ChucklesRuckus.PNG CF9QuestionHerbert.PNG CF9AnythingSuspicious.png CF9SimpleJanitor.png CF9TerribleWitnessBriefingRoom.png CF9JudyDisplayCase.png CF9Don'tcleanthings.png CF9Emptydisplaycase.png CF9Herbertwouldknow.png CF9HerbertSeal.png CF9HerbertYolanda.png CF9StolenSeal.PNG CF9Yolandaworried.png CF9OnlyAFew.PNG CF9PamphletTowers.PNG CF9SequoiaTowersPamphletTwothings.png CF9Giftoflaughter.png CF9Treacherouswaters.png CF9TalktoHerbert.png CF9Don'tnoticeSavestime.png CF9HerbertChocolateWrapper.png CF9ClawhauserKey.PNG CF9Front.PNG CF9BlackWhiteFur.PNG CF9OatesSeal.PNG CF9Phil.PNG CF9Wilfred.PNG CF9Maskist.PNG CF9Infomercial.PNG CF9SequoiaTowers.PNG CF9YolandaTony.PNG CF9HeyTony.PNG CF9FanofDeranged.png CF9TonyKeenInterest.png CF9AskNeil.PNG CF9RealSwell.PNG CF9NeedChocolate.PNG CF9NoCriminal.PNG CF9TonyChocolate.PNG CF9ArrestNeil.png CF9NeilAdmit.PNG CF9BogoPhil.png CF9BogoYolanda.PNG CF9BogoTony.PNG CF9PhilApplication.png CF9ClawhauserApplication.png CF9PhilPracticelaw.png CF9LeftFolder.PNG CF9ThanksPhotos.PNG CF9LostSweater.png CF9TonyCardigan.PNG CF9TonyChilly.png |-|Case #10: It's Only Natural = Gameplay CF10-Suspects.png CF10CrimeSceneLobby.PNG CF10CrimeSceneEntrance.PNG CF10CrimeSceneMud.PNG CF10ClueNotebook.PNG CF10ClueNote.PNG CF10ClueBoxes.PNG CF10ClueIncense.PNG CF10ClueTrash.PNG CF10ClueTowel.PNG BridgetGuilty.png Suspects CF10NewSuspectBridget.PNG|Bridget the badger SuspectBridget.png CF10NewSuspectCarla.PNG|Carla the camel SuspectCarla.png CF10NewSuspectFlower.PNG|Flower the pig SuspectFlower.png CF10NewSuspectMonty.PNG|Monty the moose SuspectMonty.png CF10NewSuspectNero.PNG|Nero the wolf SuspectNero.png Crime Scenes CF10SceneEntrance.PNG CF10SceneLobby.PNG CF10SceneMud.PNG Dialogue CF10MysticSpringOasisShutdown.png CF10FakePosters.PNG CF10Bottom.PNG CF10NakedTruth.PNG CF10HealthPoster.PNG CF10DirtyBottle.PNG CF10TornSheet.PNG CF10QuestionFlower.PNG CF10Lotion.PNG CF10MontySheet.PNG CF10QuestionMonty.PNG CF10FlowerOasis.PNG CF10FlowerNervous1.PNG CF10FlowerNervous2.PNG CF10NickMonty.PNG CF10Tranquility.PNG CF10MontyBridget.png CF10QuestionBridget.PNG CF10HiBridget.PNG CF10BridgetMember.PNG CF10BridgetYoga.PNG CF10Notebook.PNG CF10FlowersNotebook.PNG CF10Marian.png CF10ClawhauserLotion.PNG CF10SuspectFurry.png CF10Skunk1.PNG CF10Skunk2.PNG CF10NoIdea.PNG CF10MontyMember.png CF10NoteBoxes.PNG CF10DustyBoxes.PNG CF10ClawhauserIncense.PNG CF10CrushedIncense.PNG CF10QuestionNero.PNG CF10SmellBusiness.PNG CF10NeroDeny.PNG CF10NeroCarlapng CF10QuestionCarla.PNG CF10ExamineTrash.PNG CF10OilyNote.PNG CF10Beads.PNG CF10ExplainNecklace.PNG CF10CarlaIncense.PNG CF10CarlaOrganic.PNG CF10MudArea.PNG CF10Towel.PNG CF10Monogrammed.PNG CF10EncryptedNote.PNG CF10ChatMonty.png CF10MontyNote.PNG CF10Girlfriend.png CF10NotExpecting.png CF10Bridge-T.PNG CF10TalktoBridget.png CF10BridgetTowel.PNG CF10SkunkNeighbor.PNG CF10LoveThings.PNG CF10ChucklesNote.png CF10ChucklesMysticSpringOasis.png CF10NeroNote.png CF10ChucklesConnected.PNG CF10NeroWolf.PNG CF10MudPit.PNG CF10CementChunk.PNG CF10Rope.PNG CF10Stumped.PNG CF10CarlaCement.png CF10CarlaRope.PNG CF10CarlaConstruction.PNG CF10CulpritGlasses.png CF10MakeArrest.PNG CF10ArrestBridget.PNG CF10BridgetAdmit.PNG CF10Love(7).png CF10ChiefBogoMonty.png CF10ChiefBogoFlower.png CF10ChiefBogoNero.png CF10LeftSomething.PNG CF10FlowerAssortment.PNG CF10BouquetofFlowers.png CF10ReturnBoquet.PNG CF10Lunch.PNG CF10ScentBundle.png CF10FlowerBundle.PNG CF10NeroIncense.PNG CF10ImperativeReturn.png CF10ReturnBundle.PNG CF10Marvelous.PNG CF10CharmBraclet.png CF10FoundBracelet.PNG CF10FlowersBracelet.PNG CF10ReturnBraclet.png CF10Remember.png |-|Case #11: Groundhog Daze = Gameplay CF11-Suspects.png CF11NewSceneCounter.PNG CF11ClueBrokenPlasticPick.png CF11CluePages.PNG CF11ClueFabric.PNG CF11ClueTissues.PNG CF11ClueTab.PNG CF11ClueContainer.PNG CF11ClueFootage.PNG CF11ClueOrganizer.PNG Cf11ClueBlanketPile.PNG CF11ClueBlanket.PNG CF11ClueDirtyWatch.PNG CF11ClueExpensiveWatch.PNG CF11ClueMachinePart.PNG CF11ClueDirtyMachine.PNG IlanaGuilty.png Suspects SuspectIlana.png|Ilana the shrew CF11NewSuspectIlana.PNG SuspectLucius.png|Lucius the otter CF11NewSuspectLucius.PNG SuspectMarie(2).png|Marie the cheetah CF11NewSuspectMarie.PNG SuspectPhil(Groundhog).png|Phil the groundhog CF11NewSuspectPhil.PNG SuspectRolfina.png|Rolfina the zebra CF11NewSuspectRolfina.PNG Crime Scenes CF11SceneShop.PNG CF11SceneCounter.PNG Dialogue CF11ShopRobbed1.PNG CF11ShopRobbed2.PNG CF11Several.PNG CF11Leaving.PNG CF11OatesGoods.PNG CF11RodneyShop.PNG CF11BoughtShop.PNG CF11BustedCase.PNG CF11BrokenPick.PNG CF11HoldList.PNG CF11GuitarPick.PNG CF11MarieList.PNG CF11NickMarie.png CF11JudyMarie.png CF11QuestionPhil.PNG CF11TellUs.PNG CF11BlackedOut.PNG CF11SortPages.PNG CF11BookTitle.PNG CF11FoundBook.PNG CF11NervousGuy.png CF11Holding.PNG CF11MarieIlana.jpg CF11HidingBehind.jpg CF11HiIlana.PNG CF11DumbQuestion.PNG CF11ClawhauserRock.PNG CF11PlaysGuitar.PNG CF11AntiqueCoins.PNG CF11ShortFur.PNG CF11Arrow.PNG CF11CloserLook.PNG CF11TornCard.PNG CF11PillBottle.PNG CF11MakingProgress.png CF11HalfRight.png CF11RolfinaBusinessCard.png CF11CardShop.PNG CF11Misspell.PNG CF11InterestCoins.PNG CF11Fabric.PNG CF11Strange.png CF11SmallPouch.PNG CF11LovetoDig.png CF11TissueHolder.PNG CF11PhilBlackFabric.png CF11PawnShopAgain.PNG CF11FoundFabric.PNG CF11PhilLucius.png CF11AskingLucius.PNG CF11AlwaysFit.PNG CF11LuciusShop.PNG CF11SameThings.PNG CF11StainedPaper.PNG CF11SheetMusic.PNG CF11ClawhauserTab.PNG CF11IlanaTemp.PNG CF11IlanasMusic.PNG CF11BrokeTemp.png CF11CoinsandAllergies.png CF11AllergyMedicine.PNG CF11BadAllergies.PNG CF11MarieTissues.PNG CF11WhyTissues.PNG CF11MarieAllergies.PNG CF11PhilPills.PNG CF11RobbedAgain.PNG CF11Discount.PNG CF11Container.PNG CF11Footage.PNG CF11HerePills.PNG CF11AfraidShadow.PNG CF11PillOrganizer.PNG CF11SmallCulprit.PNG CF11Makethearrest.png CF11ArrestIlana.PNG CF11IlanaAdmit.PNG CF11HowElse.PNG CF11ChiefBogoPhil.png CF11ChiefBogoRolfina.png CF11ChiefBogoLucius.png CF11PhilAFT.PNG CF11NoConquering.PNG CF11SearchBlankets.PNG CF11LooksLike.PNG CF11MoreBlankets.PNG CF11LittleBlanket.PNG CF11FoundBlanket.PNG CF11BlanketTotem.PNG CF11HeartSet.PNG CF11RetrieveWatch.PNG CF11EverSo.PNG CF11ClawhauserWatch.PNG CF11RolfinaWatch.png CF11LooksExpensive.PNG CF11ReturnWatch.PNG CF11CheapWatch.PNG CF11MoreMoney.PNG CF11DrumBeat.png CF11FoundParts.PNG CF11DirtyMachine.PNG CF11LuciusThanks.PNG |-|Case #12: Abracadabra = Gameplay CF12-Suspects.png CF12ClueCoinSack.png CF12ClueMakeupBag.png CF12ClueCoinSackFilledwithCoins.png CF12ClueEmbroideredInitials.png CF12ClueDustyHandkerchief.png CF12CrimeSceneBackstage.png CF12CulpritTraitSlotMachinePlayer.png CF12PamelaSlotMachinePlayerTrait.png CF12CulpritTraitsDarkEyelinerandColorBlind.png CF12PamelaColorBlindTrait.png CF12CrimeSceneStage.png CF12CrimeSceneDressingRoom.png CF12ClueDirtyEmploymentPamphlets.png PamelaGuilty.png Suspects CF12NewSuspectGrant.png|Grant, a polar bear SuspectGrant.png CF12NewSuspectKarl.png|Karl, a koala SuspectKarl.png CF12NewSuspectPamela.png|Pamela, a red panda SuspectPamela.png CF12NewSuspectSebastian.png|Sebastian, a miniature horse SuspectSebastian.png CF12NewSuspectWanda.png|Wanda, a mouse SuspectWanda.png Dialogue CF12Magician.png CF12ActRuined.png CF12MagicianDisappear.png CF12AmazingSebastian.png CF12AudienceDisappeared.png CF12Prestidigitation.png CF12ICan'tSayPrestidigitation.png CF12HeavyJinglySack.png CF12INeverGuessed.png CF12Sebastian'sAssistant.png CF12Sebastian'sTerrible.png CF12TalktoWanda.png CF12TalktoSebastian.png CF12YouAttendEveryShowofSebastian's.png CF12TrapDoorDidn'tOpen.png CF12WandaBackstage.png CF12SearchBackstage.PNG CF12Initials.PNG CF12HeySebastian.PNG CF12Fishy.PNG CF12WantToSabotage.PNG CF12AllOfThem.PNG CF12InitialsKarl.PNG CF12SomeoneNamed"Karl".png CF12KarlChat.png CF12AskPamela.PNG CF12WasntMe.PNG CF12MoreAmazing.PNG CF12KarlHandkerchief.png CF12NeedaVacationCarrots.png CF12JudyJustice.png CF12CulpritLovesSlotMachines.png CF12Sebastian'sShowCancelled.png CF12LovetobeKarl'sAssistant.png CF12MostAmazingMagicianEver.png CF12VeryPlausibleExcuse.png CF12FoundYourHandkerchief.png CF12DecipherTheInitials.png CF12NickYesYouShould.png CF12SilkHandkerchief.png CF12MakeupBag.png CF12CulpritWearsDarkEyeliner.png CF12ActualTraitorSnarky.png CF12ClawhauserYes.png CF12MagicCloaks.png CF12MobileDressingRoom.png CF12CloserLookatTheStage.png CF12LotofWisdom.png CF12WisdomedOut.png CF12DirtyPamphlets.png CF12JudyCleanThemUp.png CF12PamphletsHotel.PNG CF12Magicianwhoseactjustbombed.png CF12NickKnowAny.png CF12AmazingEmploymentBrochures.png CF12TimesAreTough.PNG CF12SebastianGrant.png CF12HiGrant.PNG CF12GrantGrunt.png CF12DoYouKnow.PNG CF12LeftBook.PNG CF12TopActs.PNG CF12Papers.PNG CF12Contract.PNG CF12FoundContract.PNG CF12KarlSlotMachine.png CF12Saboteur.png CF12LookBackstageAnyway.PNG CF12SparklyPile.PNG CF12SearchPile.PNG CF12Sequins.PNG CF12ClawhauserBookMagical.png CF12WandaNotes.PNG CF12Glue.PNG CF12ReallyKnows.PNG CF12AskGlue.PNG CF12AwfullySmall.PNG CF12SmallCulprit.PNG CF12ClosetheCurtain.png CF12PamelaArrest.PNG CF12PamelaAdmit.PNG CF12PamelaAdmit(2).png CF12Jail.PNG CF12MyOwnAct.png CF12Pullyourselfoutofahat.png CF12ChiefBogoKarl.png CF12ChiefBogoGrant.png CF12ChiefBogoWanda.png CF12HeyOfficers.PNG CF12KindaHard.PNG CF12BrokenGlasses.PNG CF12GlassesRepaired.PNG CF12AnalyzeGlasses.PNG CF12KarlsGlasses.PNG CF12ReturnGlasses.PNG CF12KarlThanks.PNG CF12PamelaLove.png CF12Quarter.PNG CF12Nickel.png CF12MostTreasured.PNG CF12CheckMobileDressingRoom.png CF12SebastiansHair.PNG CF12Disappear.png CF12FavoriteGum.PNG CF12CrumpledPack.PNG CF12Grant'sGum.png CF12HappyGrant.PNG CF12FoundHair.PNG CF12OneMammalsHair.png CF12LockOfHair.PNG CF12ReturntoWanda.png CF12WandaThanks.PNG |-|Case #13: Wi-Fi Jam = Gameplay CF13-Suspects.png CF13CulpritTraitsLaptopandFancyDresser.png CF13GertieLaptopTrait.png CF13SecretaryLaptopTrait.png CF13CrimeScenePalmsHotel.png CF13ClueStickyTrail.png CF13ClueTornPaper.png CF13CulpritTraitVegetarian.png CF13HerveVegetarianTrait.png CF13SecretaryVegetarianTrait.png CF13GertieVegetarianTrait.png CF13ClarenceVegetarianTrait.png CF13CrimeScenePoolWaterfall.png SecretaryGuilty.png Suspects CF13NewSuspectClarence.png|Clarence, a gazelle SuspectClarence.png CF13NewSuspectGertie.png|Gertie, a hyena SuspectGertie.png CF13NewSuspectHerve.png|Herve, a hippo SuspectHerve.png CF13NewSuspectSecretary.png|Secretary, a horse SuspectSecretary.png CF13NewSuspectWill.PNG|Will, a bear SuspectWill.png Dialogue CF13BeingJammed.PNG CF13ZDrop.PNG CF13DarkAges.PNG CF13FindOut.PNG CF13SignalLounge.PNG CF13Eyes.PNG CF13SendCase.PNG CF13FoundFlashDrive.PNG CF13SecretaryLounge.PNG CF13DeDusted.PNG CF13Bored.PNG CF13HelloSecretary.PNG CF13QuietLounge.PNG CF13MessPool.PNG CF13SomethingSticky.PNG CF13Honey.PNG CF13SawWill.PNG CF13HiWill.PNG CF13Stereotype.PNG CF13HoneyDelicious.PNG CF13ThePool.png CF13CharacterMotivation.png CF13TrueWriter.png CF13GertieLounge.png CF13SpeaktoGertie.png CF13ReallyMatter.png CF13BoyClawhauser.png CF13HeyGertie.PNG CF13TheCloud.PNG CF13WhatKindOfOwner.PNG CF13YesorNo.png CF13Sigh.png CF13CantUsePhone.PNG CF13CulpritLaptop.PNG CF13FancyDresser.PNG CF13UnjamthatSignal.png CF13ReallyHopeSo.png CF13Pairs.PNG CF13SecondSignal.PNG CF13JammingSignalFrom.png CF13OverheardBogo.PNG CF13SignalValet.PNG CF13DoesNotWork.PNG CF13InvestigatePalmsHotel.png CF13ClarenceDoormammal.png CF13StickyTrail.png CF13TornCardWritten.png CF13MadeofHoneyDrops.png CF13PasswordCode.png CF13ConfirmwithGertie.png CF13AwayPostNewLaptop.png CF13CloserlookPalms.png CF13BasicAlphaOmegic.png CF13Smoothie.png CF13DirtyLaptop.PNG CF13EncryptedFile.PNG CF13SamePasswordCode.PNG CF13DeEncrypted.PNG CF13WiFiSequoiaTowers.png CF13ChucklesWaterDropZSymbol.png CF13BackToLounge.PNG CF13SameHoneyDrops.png CF13SpeaktoWillagain.png CF13FormalHat.PNG CF13HiThereWill.PNG CF13AssumeItstheBear.png CF13BearBias.png CF13DirtyPamphlet.PNG CF13StickyPackage.PNG CF13FavoriteShadyDevelopmentProject.png CF13AskSecretary.PNG CF13WhereThePamphletCameFrom.png CF13ThirdActProblems.png CF13NeverGonnaFinishIt.png CF13Snack.PNG CF13Snack OMGDELICIOUS.png CF13VegetarianCulprit.png CF13EatingThatSnack.png CF13OneDoorCloses.png CF13DoorPrizeorAdorable.png CF13SpeakToClarence.PNG CF13TheDoor.png CF13AnythingElseSuspicious.PNG CF13UMBRAGE.png CF13MyAfternoonVegetarianSnack.png CF13Why-NaturalistClubPool.png CF13LeaveMeAlone.png CF13GoodReason.png CF13TornFlyer.png CF13PIECEITTOGETHER.png CF13FreeWi-FiFlyer.png CF13Wi-Fi-Jamming Hacker.png CF13HervesPrints.png CF13DropSomeFlyers.png CF13TechExpertise.png CF13AnyOtherInfo.PNG CF13DirtyPot.PNG CF13Chapter3Clue.png CF13HoneyPot.png CF13SillyOldStuffedBear.png CF13HoneyPotHoofPrints.png CF13CulpritHooves.png CF13Carrotsmobile.png CF13ArrestSecretary.png CF13SecretaryAdmit(1;HiredByChuckles).png CF13SecretaryAdmit2.PNG CF13NefariousSchemes.PNG CF13PhoneBackOn.PNG CF13NiceWork.PNG CF13ChiefBogoWill.png CF13ChiefBogoGertie.png CF13ChiefBogoClarence.png CF13MisplacedNecklace.PNG CF13HoneyNecklace.PNG CF13NecklaceWill.png CF13HeresYourNaturalistNecklace.png CF13BearsLoveHoney.png CF13LostHardDrive.PNG CF13HardDrivePieces.PNG CF13GoodAsNew.PNG CF13IncrediblyBad.PNG CF13HeresYourHardDrive.PNG CF13I'llShowYou.PNG CF13LostTicket.PNG CF13Gambling.PNG CF13FourthRace.PNG CF13WagerClawhauser.png CF13ThankYou.PNG CF13Useless.PNG CF13FullyAppreciate.png |-|Case #14: A Fine "Mes" = Gameplay CF14-Suspects.png JustineGuilty.png Suspects CF14NewSuspectClive.png SuspectClive.png|Clive the cheetah SuspectEve.png|Eve the rhino SuspectIrv.png|Irv the ibex CF14NewSuspectJustine.PNG SuspectJustine.png|Justine the kanagroo rat CF14NewSuspectMartin.png SuspectMartin.png|Martin the panther Dialogue CF14MES.PNG CF14MessageChuckles.PNG CF14NotTechSavvy.PNG CF14Reception.PNG CF14OatesWrong.PNG CF14FoundFur.PNG CF14BrokenPhone.PNG CF14SpeakToEve.PNG CF14EveTheEye.PNG CF14NuttyPanther.PNG CF14CheetahClive.PNG CF14WholePhone.PNG CF14SendToLab.PNG CF14MartinRanting.PNG CF14BedSoundFunny.PNG CF14MartinFast.PNG CF14CliveRunning.PNG CF14RunEverywhere.PNG CF14CliveVendor.PNG CF14Lobby.PNG CF14DirtySunglasses.PNG CF14SunglassesNumber.PNG CF14FamousActress.PNG CF14GossipPool.PNG CF14AskEve.png CF14DontSqueal.PNG CF14SawHerYesterday.PNG CF14ProbablyChuckles.png CF14HelloJustine.PNG CF14DidntNotice.PNG CF14HangOutPool.PNG CF14ActressNotFish.png CF14HealthApp.PNG CF14Cronut.PNG CF14CulpritFastRunner.PNG CF14CulpritFurry.PNG CF14CulpritTail.PNG CF14OatesWater.PNG CF14Pool.PNG CF14CloserLookLobby.PNG CF14DirtyBrochure.PNG CF14BrochureConvention.PNG CF14CliveVendorHere.PNG CF14FoundBrochure.PNG CF14HundredsBrochures.PNG CF14SuspiciousIrv.png CF14WhyHangandStare.png CF14IrvGuest.PNG CF14GatheringMaterial.png CF14TornID.PNG CF14Barcode.PNG CF14MammalHoldings.png CF14NoIdea.png CF14StrangeContraption.PNG CF14ClawhauserIdentify.PNG CF14MuskScanner.PNG CF14ScanMusk.PNG CF14Copyright.png CF14LatestInvention.png CF14Phase9.png CF14CloserLookReception.png CF14SomethingSuspiciousPool.PNG CF14SuspiciouslyGood.PNG CF14SoggySomething.PNG CF14LapelRose.PNG CF14DeviceDried.PNG CF14SignalJammer.PNG CF14JustineAdmit.PNG CF14AreYouKidding.PNG CF14ChiefBogoIrv.png CF14ChiefBogoMartin.png CF14ChiefBogoClive.png Category:Galleries Category:Media Galleries Category:Game Galleries Category:Real Life Galleries